


Prompt 31 - Spooky Scare

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: I don't know how "spooky" it is, but it's a scare!And... I'm done! Thirty-one drabbles.Many, many thanks for the folk reading along and all the kind comments!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 54





	Prompt 31 - Spooky Scare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how "spooky" it is, but it's a scare!
> 
> And... I'm done! Thirty-one drabbles. 
> 
> Many, many thanks for the folk reading along and all the kind comments!

In the waiting room, Stiles felt himself start to panic. Luckily, Peter was there to help. He quickly had a warm hand on the back of Stiles' neck and held him close.

"Breath with me. In. Out. In. Out." Peter coaxed.

It took three scary minutes for Stiles' breathing to even out.

"Better, thanks," Stiles leaned into Peter.

"Doctor's here," Peter warned.

"You're dad's going to be fine," she said. "The bullet only grazed him and it looked worse than it really was."

"Thank you!" Stiles smiled for the first time today.

"You can go in now," she told them.


End file.
